


Cowboy Take Me Away

by Therealdeo



Series: Cowboy [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cowboy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Alex and Michael go for a ride. Well sort of.





	Cowboy Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> And another sequel to the other two.  
> Maybe one day I’ll write a fic without “Cowboy” in the title.  
> Today is not that day. Tomorrow’s not looking too good either.  
> Ummm for my bestie again. Who knew nothing except for a line of dialogue I sent.

Michael is seriously gonna kill whichever teenage punk is going around letting the air out of the tires on what seems to be everyone’s cars in town. Seriously. Michael so doesn’t get paid enough for this shit.

Once he’s finally cleared to go home, he puts the truck in gear and guns it all the way home.  _ Home _ . It still feels so weird to have both a physical and mental example of the word.  For longer than he’s realized, Alex has been his home. Once Alex came clean about the piece of the ship’s console and why Alex hid it from Michael, Michael knew he had the perfect reason to stay on this rock and to make a solid effort at a home.  Alex, the cabin and their beagle, Lady, is all Michael needs to be happy. Screw everyone else. 

‘ _ Thank god it’s Friday.’ _ Michael thinks.  ‘ _ Nothing I need to do until Monday morning.’  _ Michael makes the drive almost absentmindedly, after three years together, two of those as husbands, he knows the way home. With or without Alex physically by his side.  

He pulls in the drive, knowing that both Alex and Lady can hear the old engine as it pulls up the drive. Right on cue, their beagle runs from behind the cabin and races to meet Michael as he parks, the weathered ball in her mouth. 

“Hey Girl...how’s my girl? Were you good for dad?” Michael kneels down, uncaring of further dirt being added to his well worn jeans, and scratches behind her ear. “You’re my best girl.”

“I wouldn’t let Liz, Isobel or Maria hear that if I were you.” Alex has come out to lean against the pillars on the deck. “Pretty sure they’d all kick your ass.” He begins to walk down the stairs to meet Michael as Michael walks up towards him. “Together or separately.”

“That’s okay.” Michael leans in to drop a kiss on Alex’s lips. He’s clearly been working: they’re puffy. Alex’s lips only get that way if he’s either constantly biting his lips or if Michael’s been biting and sucking on them. After this long, together as a couple and apart, Michael’s fairly confident that Alex isn’t hiding a secret lover underneath the cabin. “My strong Air Force Captain will protect me.”

“Oh will he?” Alex smirks and draws Michael into another kiss. “How are you so sure of this, cowboy?”

“Because,” Michael begins to lay kisses to the exposed part of Alex’s neck all the way to the spot behind Alex’s ear that’s sure to get Alex going in a heartbeat. “I can trade protection for sexual favours.”

Alex moans, trying to focus on what Michael is saying. 

“Pretty sure you’re indebted to your husband in sexual favours so much you’re owing him for a few years from now.” Alex leans further into Michael’s hold. “In fact,” he reaches down to grope at Michael’s ass. “ I think he wants to begin cashing in on a couple now.”

Michael pulls back from where he’s leaving a spectacular mark on Alex’s neck. Michael loves that spot; for sure by now it would be permanent: he’s marked it with his teeth, tongue and lips enough. 

“Does he now?” Michael kisses Alex. Through calling it a kiss might be wrong. It’s more Michael fucking Alex’s mouth with his tongue, tasting every inch of his mouth that he can. “Any particular favour my husband wants?” Michael goes to kiss Alex’s ear. “What do you want Alex? What do you  _ desire  _ most?” He pulls back to look at Alex in the eye before dropping to his knees there on the porch. “What can your cowboy do for you?” 

Alex runs his hand through Michael’s curls. 

“What my cowboy can do is, put his hands behind his back, get settled right there on his knees, and open his filthy fucking mouth so I can shove my dick deep down his throat.” Alex leans forward to bite Michael’s lip. “Got it cowboy?” 

Michael nods his head. Alex narrows his eyes and tightens the grip of the hand in Michael’s curls. 

“Words Michael.  Yes or no? I’ll fuck your mouth but you need to tell me you want it.” 

The words come out barely above a whisper.

“Yes.” 

“Yes what cowboy?”

“Yes, Captain Guerin.” 

“Good boy.” 

Alex deftly undoes his jeans and leans against the pillar to keep upright. He leaves his dick, barely constrained by the zipper and briefs he’s wearing for Michael to get out. 

“Use your mouth babe. Take my dick out.” 

Michael closes his eyes and does as Alex asks. Using a combination of teeth and tongue he manages to get the zipper down and the offending briefs. Once he’s faced with Alex’s bare cock, Michael begins by tonguing the slit and moving around the head. 

“ **Don’t** tease me cowboy. Open your mouth and let me in.” 

Michael blinks up at Alex and pulls his cock into his mouth.  He keeps pressing and pushing until his nose meets Alex’s neatly trimmed pubes. Once the head of Alex’s cock sits in his throat, Michael swallows. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Michael.” Alex can’t keep his hand tangled in Michael’s curls still. “You always suck me so good. Look at you. Couldn’t even wait until later. You want my cock so badly that you’d do absolutely anything for it?” Alex guides Michael’s head up and down. “You just want to get down on your knees and be nothing more than a warm mouth for me. Don’t you?” Alex pulls Michael’s head back, his dick sliding from Michael’s throat. “Answer me cowboy.”

“I want you.I’ll be good. I’ll be your good boy. Just please, please,  **please** , fuck my mouth.”

Alex sees Michael’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he just uses his grip to pull Michael back down as far as he can.  

“You can release your hands and move them.”

Michael does so immediately; he places them first on Alex’s hips and moves them down to Alex’s thighs. With a squeeze to Alex’s thighs, Alex begins to pump his hips. Alex needs to throw his head back and throw his entire weight behind him just to stay up right. 

He completely loses himself in Michael’s mouth, keeping up the pace until the pressure builds up to the climax. 

“Where do you want me to come Michael?” Alex holds Michael’s face still with a hand on either side of his face. Alex can feel his dick through Michael’s cheeks. “Choose. And make it fast.”

Michael fights Alex’s loose hold on him, to pull back but keep his lips brushing Alex’s dick. 

“My face. Come on my face Alex.”

Alex moves one hand to his dick to jerk himself off, keeping contact with Michael’s mouth; his pre-cum leaving a trail, like a filthy lipgloss to Michael’s mouth. He keeps moving his hand until he spurts. Leaving a sticky mess over Michael’s face, his lips, his cheeks. A strip even lands down his neck. Once Alex is done, he collapses against the pillar, Michael’s hands being the only thing keeping him from loosing his balance and completely falling over on top of Michael. 

Once Alex calms his breathing enough, his world focuses back on Michael. Cum still staining his face, breathing still shallow, and his hand that dropped down to rub at his straining bulge. 

Alex’s faculties come back when he sees what Michael’s doing and he narrows his eyes and grabs his wrist. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself, Cowboy? I don’t think those words crossed my mouth.”

Michael whines and he shakes his head. 

“Get up off your knees cowboy. We’re not done.”

“But...but Alex.”

“ **Now** Michael.”

Michael scrambles up to prevent Alex from doing something drastic. Alex leans forward to kiss Michael. He does a good job at recreating the same movements with his tongue that his dick just did to Michael. He moans at chasing the taste of himself out of Michael’s mouth. 

“Get in the passenger seat of the truck. I’m driving.”

Alex disappears into the cabin and Michael takes a breath before doing as Alex asked. Alex made sure that Lady had everything she would need for the night. Once Michael gets situated, Alex gets in the driver’s side.

“Ready cowboy?”

“If it means I can come sometime soon, yeah I’m ready.”

Alex just smirks and puts the car in drive, gunning it down the driveway to the dirt highway. 

“Hold on.”

************************************************************************************************

They finally arrived where Alex wanted them to go. Of course Alex got sidetracked everytime Michael dared to touch himself, Alex still had plans for Michael and his still hard dick. Once Alex has stopped the truck, he grabs the bag that had been sitting between them on the bench and got out. 

Alex just moves to the truck bed, pops the tailgate and gets up, waiting for Michael to get out. 

“Get your ass moving, Guerin.” 

Alex hears the door open, sees Michael limp over and stand in front of Alex in the truck bed. 

Alex moves a hand down his chest and touches himself through his jeans, looking up and down at Michael. Fuck. Alex has known Michael since they were teenagers but every damn day, Michael still manages to drive Alex insane. The boots, the ripped jeans, the grease-stained t-shirt, the leather jacket. Alex runs his eyes all the way up to Michael’s face, the still-puffy lips, the curls that still look perfect even with Alex having messed them up beyond control an hour earlier. The curls that are peaking beneath that fucking cowboy hat. He then moves his eyes back down where he zooms onto Michael’s hips. The fucking belt buckle. Michael has like six of the damn things and they all enter into a room first when Michael walks into a room. 

Alex slides his hand into his jeans, he’s quickly getting hard again. Just watching Michael. 

“What am I Captain? Just a piece of meat for you to look at?” Michael widens his stance; his hands framing the belt buckle. “Why are you doing something that I’m here for? Isn’t that part of your, what did you call them? Oh yeah marital rights.” Michael moves closer to the truck bed. “You paid a whole ten dollars for that license, didn’t you Alexander?”

Alex undoes his jeans and spreads them open. 

“So why don’t you get those damn pants off and come for a ride cowboy? I know that’s what you need right now.”

Michael wastes no time in removing his clothes until he kicks off his boots and his jeans. He gets onto the truck bed and crawls up beside Alex. He drops a kiss onto Alex’s lips and swings his leg over Alex’s hip. Immediately, he begins to roll his hips into Alex’s bare dick, mixing between a grind and a ride. Alex holds Michael’s face and bites his lips. 

“Wanna go for a ride cowboy?”

Michael whines and nods his head. 

“Then grab the lube from the bag and fuck yourself with your fingers. Make it good and make it fast Michael.”

Michael does as Alex asks. He takes the lube, opens it up and slicks his fingers, making sure that Alex is watching every move. He reaches behind himself and quickly shoves one, two, then three fingers, thrusting and stretching the. Alex is well blessed and while Michael likes a little bit of pain, he knows Alex will stop if he sees a little bit of pain on Michael’s face. 

He uses the excess lube to slick Alex’s cock and Michael lines up Alex’s cock and he begins to sink down. Both men groan as Alex is surrounded by Michael’s tight, hot, wet heat. Alex’s hands goes to Michael’s hips to keep him moving in a pace. Michael swings his hips, trying to get Alex’s cock to nail his prostate. It takes a couple of tries but they both find a rhythm: Alex thrusting up and Michael slamming down. 

Michael collapses so his hands are braced on the truck bed by Alex’s head. 

“Fuck me Alex… harder.” Michael leaves kisses along Alex’s neck as Alex holds Michael still by the hips. Alex braces his feet and he fucks hard into Michael’s tightening hole. “ _ Fuck... _ right there. Keep fucking me. You always fuck me so good darlin’.” 

Alex keeps up the harsh pace until he comes deep inside of Michael. As Alex comes, Michael can’t hold on anymore. Between the thrusts, Alex’s smell and the taste of his sweat on his neck and Michael’s dick rubbing up again Alex’s abs, Michael comes between them. 

Michael slows down his ride on Alex until he comes to a stop. Pausing to catch their breaths, Michael leaves kisses along Alex’s chest until they come together in a sweet kiss. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah, cowboy.” Alex reaches up to flick a finger at the hat still on Michael’s head. “How’s that for a ride?”

Michael moves beside Alex on the truck bed. 

“Pretty damn good sweetheart. Gotta ask though. What the hell brought that on?” Michael cuddles close to Alex. “Fuck...hasn’t been that good since you pulled out the handcuffs last month.”

“Max called.”

Michael groans into Alex’s neck.

“Fuck. Why?”

“Cause he said he noticed you were a tad touchy this morning when he stopped by the junkyard.” Alex runs his hand through Michael’s hair, taking the hat and putting it beside them. “Besides, do I  _ really _ need a reason to fuck you silly?”

Michael chuckles.

“No… but why take the truck and come out here?”

“Because. Here you have everything. Me. The stars.” 

Alex smirks. 

“Your truck.” 

Michael smiles back. 

“My truck.” Michael gazes down at Alex. “Fuck I love you Alex. I’ve never been happier then the day you proposed to me. I can’t believe that you’re mine… That I’m yours. I get the world at my fingertips. What do I have to do to keep you?”

Alex turns his head into Michael’s hand. 

“Just love me.”

“Done.” Michael places a kiss on Alex’s forehead.

“Just be mine.”

“Easy.” Kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“Just stay with me.”

“Until you get tired of me and my brand of crazy.” Finally a kiss on Alex’s lips. 

They both cuddle under the blanket that Alex brought, staring up at the stars. 

“Hey Guerin?”

“Mmmm?” Kiss pressed against the back of Alex’s neck. 

“That license for you to be mine was fifty. Not ten dollars.”

“Night Captain.” Michael tightens his arms around Alex. 

“Goodnight….husband.” 

Alex falls asleep to the stars above and Michael behind him. 

Yeah. Life’s pretty damn good. 

 


End file.
